Apr 2009 CC
=Galliard News= From Quentin ~Speaker-for-the-Dead~ of the Glass Walkers: * Night's Herald has hunted down and slain a shapeshifting fomor that was murdering people and stealing their identities in the city. The possessing bane, a 'Bhuta', has escaped and is currently being hunted with the aid of the kitsune Rajani, an old enemy of the spirit's. * Night's Herald, with the aid of Mouse and Scar, managed to banish the corrupt spirit that had created the 'Hell House'. * Quentin Speaker-for-the-Dead, Golden-Tongue, Grey-Fur, Evac, and the cub Thinks-Twice were led by the kitsune to a group of fomor that were slaughtering animals on the bawn. The fomor were destroyed, with bravery and cunning displayed by all those involved - including preventing a possible forest fire when one of the wyrmspawn caught aflame. * It shouldn't need to be reminded, but the police are still possibly infested with a cult of Spiral kinfolk as well as a number of vampire blood-slaves, and there are always other eyes in the city watching for unusual behavior. Therefore, Night's Herald would like to stress that the Veil _must_ be upheld as strongly as possible within the city, and also not to draw too much attention towards the safehouse. * There's a potential infestation of wyrm corruption near Garcia's pizza place; Fidelity and Night's Herald are coordinating to investigate this possible nest and deal with it. * Nadia Al-Asfoor, kin to the Silent Striders, has offered her talents in 'cleaning' up crime scenes, particularly inconvenient bodies. Her phone number is available through any of Night's Herald, and most of the Glass Walker tribe. * Timothy Golden-Jackal is looking to learn the Bone Rhythms rite, if anyone in the sept happens to know it. *The Silent Strider Galliard cub Leila is currently residing at Edgewood and its environs, cub-named Many Questions by Golden-Jackal, who's her primary teacher. Please ask him if you wish to teach her, as per the sept's general rules on cubs. *Several other Silent Striders have just moved into the area as well - a theurge cliath named Chulash Lightning-Branch, and has been given terms of chiminage to the sept, and a fostern ragabash by the name of Slash, who will should be meeting with the sept's leaders in the near future. *Recently, a vampire has begun attempting to force the Garou into some sort of a deal, by threatening kinfolk - specifically, August's mate, Ciel. His ghouls in the police force have been identified thanks to our kin in the force, and are being tracked and watched at the moment. The presumed vampire, 'Leon', has been discovered to be a ghoul himself, and editor of the St. Claire Herald. His master is being hunted down, and with luck will be taken care of soon. If you have any information, contact any member of Night's Herald, Yi, or Bianca. *Blizzard's Teeth, with some backup from Jack and Quentin, defeated a rather powerful bane in the GENOM building that was causing disease in the surrounding areas. From Elijah ~Soul-Whisper~ of the Shadow Lords: Elijah notes of a new lupus Black Fury called Niko ~Demon-Tongue~ who is seeking to teach people Rites and Gifts for chiminage. The Rites she knows are Hunting Prayer, Heart of the Beserker, Rite of Cleansing, Rite of Wounding, and the Rite of the Questing Stone, and the Gifts she offers are Leap of the Kangaroo, the Falling Touch, and Sense Wyrm. =Non-Galliard Reports and Extra News and Rumors= From Kenneth ~Far-Cry~ of the Shadow Lords: * Masquerade was successful in searching out and retrieving their pack totem. Coriander asked many spirits and interpreted her dreams to obtain the information necessary for the pack to finally hunt down their missing totem. It's said the totem had been initially willing to go along with the trickster-spirits' plans, but then was trapped into a mirror in an Umbral funhouse by spirits of the Wyrm. Masquerade acted as a whole to free their trapped totem and returned from the endeavor safely. * Kenneth successfully challenged Kaz for Master of the Challenge. The challenge involved three judges (Kaz, Phoebe and Touch Deer) and a Q&A session. Viv Madder-Than-A-Bag-of-Cut-Snakes (Bag-of-Snakes) was the second challenger for the competition. It was the third time Kenneth tried for the position. * The Shadow Lords have three cubs, one was introduced at moot, the other two likely have been met or seen or scented. Amaya Flash-of-Lightning, theurge. The remaining two cubs have not been introduced. Also joining the growing tribe are Bianca The-Shadow-Has-No-Soul (ragabash), Marek Storm's-Purifying-Rage (ahroun) and Elijah Whispers-to-the-Soul (galliard). From Yi ~Runs-the-Gauntlet~ of the Bone Gnawers: * Yi has been doing some tracking business for Night's Herald in and around the city. Particularly she's been following a pair of policemen for a couple of weeks suspected of being servants to a vampire. * The now largely mobile Yi no longer has access to her old apartment (Apt. 15) at McAffe Court on East Bridge, so she can be found wherever her beat up car (named the Mystery Mobile) might be parked or at the Odeon. * Despite Yi's efforts to clean up, the Odeon's walls and floor are still largely covered in the spare change that mysteriously showed up a while ago (blamed largely on trickster-spirits), cemented in. The Odeon contains a jar in the upstairs lounge of said spare change that has been broken out and placed inside for tribal use. The lobby of the Odeon remains untouched, all the coins there still intact in their cemented state. It has been left this way at Olga's request. From August ~Hope-Turner~ of the Children of Gaia: August Hope-Turner reports that Wildfire killed a bane on their territory earlier this month. The Ahroun noted that it was big. He also reports that his mate, Ciel Brown, Child of Gaia kin, has been unwelcomely contacted by ghouls and is currently under the protection of the Glass Walkers. He urges anyone with information about the ghouls or the person known as Faith to contact Kaz and/or Night's Herald. If anyone has any updates about this matter, he'd appreciate it if they came over to the Bawn and told him. From Tim ~Golden-Jackal~ of the Silent Striders: Please remember to mind the Veil in the city. This includes talking about things that it might be a bit off-putting for humans to see teenagers talking about in public. Human society isn't like Garou society, and our Kin shouldn't have to clean up after our enthusiastic conversations. Heart of the Children of Gaia, Jack ~Fallout~ and Quentin ~Speaker~ of the Glass Walkers, and Tim ~Golden~ of the Silent Striders sought a totem to form a pack, and have been accepted by Owl under the name of Night's Herald. Their territory is Bridge Street, Wharf Street, and Harbor Park. Although the Park is part of their territory, no ban from Night's Herald territory has any bearing on the Park, and anyone welcome to the Sept is welcome in the Park. Night's Herald claims the Glade only to be its Guardians. There is a shapeshifting Bane in the city that is being hunted; Night's Herald is aiding the fox-shifter calling herself 'Rajani' in this endeavor. It can reform itself to look like anything it has seen, even in a photo, and the fox-shifter warns that it is highly intelligent and dangerous, so be wary. It has a penchant for eating organs. Due to two moles that had been placed among Garou in the city, Ghouls have discovered some of our Kin and have been harassing them. Be cautious when introducing yourself or our Kin to someone you do not know who claims to be an ally. A cub was rescued in Harbor Park from an attempted cubnapping by Ronin or Black Spiral Dancers (we are not sure which at this point). Please see Kevin ~Power-Up~, Jack ~Fallout~, or Quentin ~Speaker~ for descriptions of the two unknown Garou, who escaped. Category:Caern Convo